This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding materials. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for conveying materials at a constant rate to a variable location and which can maintain the material at a constant tension.
It is frequently desirable to supply a material to a variable position or location. For example, a material such as cloth, paper, or film can be supplied to a variable location to effectively layer the material.
In the past, there has been a problem in developing an apparatus to supply material to a variable location on a material receiving means while maintaining a generally constant tension in the material while traveling through the apparatus. Where material such as cloth, paper, etc., travels from a material supply means through a nip formed between a pair of rollers, and the rollers move linearly relative to the material receiving means to supply the material to a variable location, the tension in the material between the material supply means and the rollers alternatively increases and decreases. This adversely affects the uniformity of the material in the finished product.